


The Song Remains The Same / 歌曲依旧

by faithlessbydefault



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Vagina, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sort Of, Top Sam Winchester, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlessbydefault/pseuds/faithlessbydefault
Summary: 迪恩以前嘲笑萨姆是他的妹妹时，这可不是他想象的样子。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：扶她妹妹操长批哥，很雷。

“操！！我他妈的老二呢？！！”

萨姆是被他哥惊恐的惨叫吵醒的。他们昨天刚结束一场猎魔，他哥还坚持要拉他去酒吧喝酒。终于回到汽车旅馆时，他倒头就睡，此时一觉睡到天色大亮还懵懵懂懂的脑子一时之间不能处理迪恩的话的含义。他哈欠打到一半突然反应过来他哥说了什么了不得的东西，猛然把头扭向他哥声音的方向，动作激烈到差点扭了脖子。他正好看见他哥从汽车旅馆狭窄的卫生间里冲出来，一只手还紧抓着短裤松紧带的边缘，脸上一阵红一阵白。

“等等等等，你说什么？”

萨姆开口问话的时候突然觉得自己的声音不太对劲。音调太高而声线太脆。他条件反射地低头看了眼自己，突然发现自己的身体也看起来不太对劲——为什么他的胸部比平时的大？他用力抬手按了上去，“嘶——”，疼，不是在做梦，手感居然还挺好的。

他又迅速抬起头看着他哥，迪恩像一只被卡住喉咙的猫，张大了嘴发出了几声呛住的声音，睁圆了眼睛瞪着萨姆：

“你他妈怎么变成女孩儿了？！”

“什么？”

“他妈的什么？？”

萨姆和迪恩面面相觑。就算以他俩的工作性质和见识过的奇异事件而言，当下的场景也太灵异了。

“你刚刚说你的老二怎么了。”

萨姆清了清嗓子，试图找回谈话的重点，但提起这一点对迪恩而言看来不是个好主意。他的脸迅速红透了，嘴巴张合了几下，仍然找不出合适的解释，好像被猫咬掉了舌头，最后他哥直接过分直率地说：

“我长了个批。”

“什么？！”

“你听见了。”

“但为什么……？”

“我他妈怎么知道？！咳，还有你这……”

迪恩不自在地抬手示意了萨姆整幅身体的现状。萨姆平时转的飞快的脑子这个时候仍然没跟上情况。他迷茫地顺着迪恩的手势，抬手摸上了自己的胸部，然后一路向下。接着他本能地拉开了裤子：

“我的老二还在？”

“操？凭什么？这不公平？”

“额，这种事情我不觉得有什么公平可言……”

“操、操、操！”

迪恩开始在房间里来回踱步，像在玻璃瓶里打转的无头苍蝇。萨姆眼睛跟着迪恩转了五分钟，终于受不了了，翻到床的边缘一把抓住他哥哥的手臂将他拉着坐到床沿上。

“别他妈晃了，晃得我眼晕。”

迪恩没有抗议，他坐下来的时候不适应地扭了一下，好像连腿都不知道怎么放了，手指无意识地拉扯着床单。他安静了一会，转过身来认真地看着萨姆：

“你、有没有感觉哪里不舒服？”

“我？还好？没有哪里疼。你呢？”

“我也是……”

两个人继续尴尬地面面相觑了一会，迪恩又开始扭动，好像要从他的皮肤下逃跑。萨姆翻了个白眼，推了一把他哥：

“换衣服，我们把昨天去过的地方过一遍，看看能不能发现什么。”

迪恩乖乖地起身去穿衣服，萨姆一边习惯性地扫视旅馆的房间，一边开始回忆两人昨天的经历，试图找出任何不同寻常的迹象。他翻身下床的时候，突然顿住了。

“等等，这是什么。”

萨姆蹲到他哥的床和门口狭窄的空间里，从地上捡起了什么，

“昨晚还不在这的。”

“嗯？什么？色情广告小卡片？”

迪恩从他身后绕过来往他手里看，确实是色情广告的纸卡上，印着加百列的大脸，定格在一个抛媚眼的表情，笑容怎么看怎么欠扁。

_“哈罗温切斯特们！_

_希望你们还喜欢我的新魔咒。性转魔法配玛格利塔鸡尾酒，无色无害，恶作剧之神特别制作！做一顿爱就能变回来，简单易懂，易于上手。你们可以把这个当作我的蜜月礼物。_

_顺便一提，别想着召唤我，无论你们想出什么鬼计划，我都不会中招的。祝好运！*眨眼*_

_加百列敬上”_

“操！操他妈的！”

迪恩在萨姆的背后发出一声响亮的咒骂，萨姆叹了口气，把纸片拍到桌子上。迪恩冒出那声脏话之后就安静下来，甚至尴尬地避开了他的视线。

“所以我们又被加百列涮了。”

迪恩发出一声不情愿的肯定的咕哝声做回复。萨姆更像是对着自己说：

“我就说昨晚我们不该去酒吧。”

“这还怪我了？谁让你点那杯娘娘腔的鸡尾酒，给了他可趁之机。”

“那谁让你半路凑过来喝光了我剩下的酒？不然我俩也不至于是现在这个情景。”

“我——”

迪恩又在瞪他了。他们都在逃避加百列提到的那个解咒方式。更重要的是，他们都在逃避提到那个乱开头伦结尾的单词，尤其是迪恩。

萨姆反倒不太在意这件事。过去的几个月里，在一些过于接近死亡、带来过高的肾上腺素的猎魔案子中，他们也许有也许没有“互帮互助”过几次手活。但每一次事后，迪恩·我不是基佬·温切斯特都贯彻鸵鸟政策，逃回自己的床上的速度好像屁股着了火，对他们关系的新发展闭口不谈。他哥就和一只蚌壳似的，遇到任何感情相关的事件就立刻紧紧闭上，逃避现实的能力炉火纯青。

萨姆当然想要他哥。萨姆想要彻底排他性的稳固关系，在他哥第一次把手放在他的阴茎上时他就领悟了这一点。他只要他哥，其他人都褪色成电影里的背景人物，不再重要。他甚至不理解为什么曾经的自己会想要任何不是他哥的人。和他对迪恩的渴望相对比就像火柴跟太阳。但他不敢硬掰，万一把两人彻底掰散了，他可承担不起这样的打击。

但不主动去逼他哥做决定不代表萨姆不会不满。这也是萨姆昨晚对于他哥坚持要去泡吧的行为感到恼火的原因。不，何止是恼火，他嫉妒得发疯。但他哥最终也没有钓上个把辣妹——事实上，距离上一次迪恩的一夜情已经有些时日了——现在他哥的状态，更加不可能随便找一个人来解决这个“小”问题。于是他们只剩下一个选项。最终萨姆耸耸肩：

“所以我们……”

“我快饿死了。我们先去吃午饭。”

迪恩转移话题的水平一如既往地差劲，逃避现实的意图昭然若揭。但萨姆随他去了。他耸耸肩，也开始穿衣服。很快，一个问题出现了。

迪恩可以基本保持原样的穿上他原本的衣服，如果走起路来下半身空荡荡让他别扭的话，至少他没有表现出来。萨姆就没那么幸运了。他把裤子皮带扣到最后一格仍旧松松垮垮。幸好他的身高没缩水，不至于踩到裤脚。但上衣却肩膀太宽，胸部太紧。就在他（她？）挣扎着扣扣子的时候，迪恩在他身后终于忍不住笑出声：

“哈哈萨米女孩儿，这回你可是货真价实的妹妹了。嗯哼……从现在开始我得管你叫妹妹才行，以免别人起疑，你说是吧。”

萨姆回头怒视迪恩，迪恩还冲着她挤眉弄眼没个正经样儿。一部分的萨姆实则很高兴他又找回了开毫无水平的笑话的心情，另一部分却深知他哥拒绝接受现实的把戏和面具。她破天荒地没有想出什么聪明的反驳，于是保持着婊子脸，转过身继续与衣服斗争。

他俩收拾到能出门的样子，萨姆最后套上了又一层外套，挡住她不合身的法兰绒衬衫。迪恩照旧坐进英帕拉的驾驶座，他们轻松地回到了熟悉的日常里，就好像他们没有突然从兄弟变成兄妹。


	2. Chapter 2

迪恩刚走进这家本地餐厅就后悔了。过几天就是情人节，店里已经挂起了各类装饰物，他们在卡座坐下来时，桌面上那颗硕大的粉色爱心图案好像在盯着他，让他后背一阵发毛。

“两位来点什么？本周有情侣套餐优惠哦？”

迪恩正想解释他们不是情侣，萨姆就在桌子底下踹了他一脚，然后笑眯眯地对服务员说，那就来一份情侣套餐，辣薯条加倍、饮料换成奶昔。服务员公事公办地记下，转身走掉后，迪恩瞪着她：

“你在搞什么？”

“天，放松，迪恩。你没听她说吗，有折扣优惠。我们可一点不富裕。”

萨姆翻了个白眼。放松地往后靠在卡座的椅背上。他妹妹的样子和平时并无差别。头发还是同样的长度，在发尾处微微翘起。也许颧骨的线条温和了点、也许多了一对女性第二性征。但萨姆还是萨姆，迪恩依然觉得他/她火辣性感得没边。也许这就是问题所在。

迪恩坚称自己不是同性恋，他觉得萨姆很性感只是因为他长了眼睛，懂得欣赏人体美。但是变成了妹妹的萨姆依然性感得要命，叫他完全移不开眼睛。更糟糕的是，她完全是迪恩会想睡的对象类型。也许萨姆一直都是。这听上去更变态了。也许关键问题根本不在于性别和性取向，而是萨姆。迪恩如此渴望得到萨姆，这让他感到恶心。

为了转移自己的注意力，午餐一端上桌，迪恩就狼吞虎咽起来。他把汉堡塞进嘴巴的样子好像饿了三天没吃饭。有那么一小段时间里，两个人都在安静地吃饭，萨姆没再重新对迪恩提起那个该死的解咒方案。但迪恩知道他不能一直逃避下去。无论如何让萨姆困在（大部分）女性的身体里对她不公平。但他至少能逃避这一顿饭的时间。

好吧，也许吃得太快不是一个好主意。迪恩吃完时，萨姆还在不紧不慢地一边吃薯条一边喝奶昔。迪恩不想去看，但他妹妹就坐在他对面，除非他的头突然长反一百八十度，否则迪恩只能不安地坐在座位上，视线被牵扯着盯着萨姆用平时更柔软的嘴唇咬着吸管，午后阳光落在她的发梢铺了一层金色的光圈。他们为什么要选择坐在靠窗的位置？萨姆在抓到他的视线时无辜地抬头看他，狗狗眼威力有增无减。

迪恩悄悄地吸了一口凉气。看在上帝的份上！

“快点吃你的薯条！”

“知道了。你急什么……你知道正常人吃饭是不会像饿鬼出笼一样的吧。”

萨姆翻了个白眼，但确实加快了进食的速度。迪恩说：

“等你吃完我们去一趟图书馆。”

“去图书馆干嘛？”

“……去查查怎么解咒！”

迪恩简直不敢相信萨姆还要问这样的问题，好像她真的打算按加百列的计划执行一样：

“你为什么一点也不为此困扰!?”

“我只是不觉得这是什么严肃的问题。解咒的方式简单易操作，我们有什么障碍？你说你不是基佬，这不是同性性行为。我们操一顿就能变回正常的样子。甚至没人会受伤。问题解决。”

“去你的，那不是问题的重点！我们是兄弟，萨姆！”

迪恩一时间抓不住他妹妹的论点的漏洞。他说到兄弟的时候突然放低了声音。想来也是，面对目前是妹妹的弟弟说出我们是兄弟，还是挺叫人认知错乱的。

“等一下，你觉得互相打手枪就是正常的兄弟行为吗？”

“我——”

“迪恩，我们早八百年就偏离‘正常’的定义几万里了。看着我的眼睛告诉我，你不想要这个？”

“是但是——”

“没有但是，迪恩。你想要，我想要，所以我们就这么干。”

“但我是你哥，我不应该——”

迪恩的脑子就是转不过来，萨姆几乎要叹气了。她哥心底一层层的自我否认限制责任厌恶堪比洋葱，叠起来可以呛死自己，于是他什么也不敢伸手去拿。但萨姆不需要迪恩主动，她会把自己打包塞到迪恩手里，只要他张开手收下。

“这没有那么复杂。我们都想要这个，好吗？再说了，谁能来阻止我们、批判我们？嗯？‘正常’社会又知道些什么？我不在乎这是不是错的，你也不应该在乎。为什么我们不能拥有这个，迪恩？”

迪恩不知道。迪恩想要以一切人类可以的方式拥有萨姆，兄弟、伴侣、无论什么。而如果他能拥有这个，也许萨姆就不会再次离开他。可是这是错的病态的这是乱伦恶心道德沦丧，他已经犯了太多的错。可是萨姆说她不在乎。他也不应该在乎吗？

迪恩无话可说。

虽然萨姆这么说，但是在迪恩的坚持下，他们解决了午餐之后还是驱车前往镇上的图书馆。他们对此已经轻车熟路，迪恩努力假装他们只是在为一个案子查资料。大概有半个多小时的时间，他们穿梭在图书馆无人问津灯光昏暗的古籍区寻找合适的书，迪恩确实骗过了自己。

但当迪恩拿着自己负责的书在萨姆的对面坐下，隔着中间的堆高的五六本大部头，看见萨姆一点也不娇小的身形裹在不合身的法兰绒衬衫和夹克里，已然沉浸到了书本中的样子，还是因为这过分违和的景象感到一阵不自在。

更让他不自在的是萨姆似乎完全没有被两人如今异常的身体状况影响。当然，她看不见迪恩的变化，自然不会像他一样每一次看到他妹妹就感到一阵混乱，这是好事。但她在女性的身体里待得也太自在了吧？迪恩每一次坐下时都要不适应地挪动一下，萨姆为何如此自然？如此美丽？

第二个想法绝对不属于迪恩。又被误认作情侣已经够糟的了，迪恩绝对没有觉得他妹妹漂亮性感。

午后的图书馆安静得落针可闻，这片区域除了他和萨姆就再没有其他人。迪恩逼自己专注于找资料，找到日头西移，但他们根本无从查起。鬼知道加百列是从哪里找来的灵感和材料，又是加入了什么样的魔咒。传说记载……传说根本没有记载过这样的事情。

但萨姆似乎找到了线索，她翻书的样子投入认真。迪恩想开口问她找到了什么，萨姆不耐烦地挥挥手示意他稍后再说。她每次做研究到兴起时就是这个样子。迪恩无聊地在位置上晃荡，寄希望于萨姆尽快找到那个解咒的方式，并且尽量不去想萨姆在餐厅里和他说的话。

_“为什么我们不能拥有这个？我想要你。”_

迪恩发着呆，看着萨姆修长的手插在书页里，无意识地捻动，想象那落在在自己身上——停下来。他不能在光天化日大庭广众下对他的妹妹做白日春梦。他不会这样做——萨姆的嘴比之前更软了，有时在查资料的时候会不自觉的咬着下嘴唇，如果她的牙齿能够放到自己的身上——

迪恩晕晕乎乎，根本管不住脑子里的想法。他在椅子上扭动了一下，疑惑地感觉到小腹涌起一股热意。他不安地夹紧了腿，第一反应是逃跑，虽然他不知道逃离什么，而大脑后头掌管本能的部位禁止他站起身走开。迪恩听见、感受到自己的心跳，急促失控，从他的双腿间一跳跳扯动他全身的反应。他恨不得把腿叠到一起，但又提不起大幅度挪动的动力。迪恩不知道自己怎么了。

等萨姆再次从书里抬起头，看到迪恩脸色潮红在椅子上坐立不安的样子时，她几乎立刻明白了迪恩在干什么。萨姆脸色立刻黑了，迪恩恍恍惚惚地仍然盯着她的脸，还没反应过来发生了什么，无论是自己还是萨姆，就见他妹刷的一下站起身来，把她眼前和迪恩身前的书一并揽过，大跨步地搬到归还处，几乎不停顿地掉转回头到桌子前，把迪恩从衣领揪着站起来，然后拖着他就往外走。

“等等——什么——”

迪恩踉跄了一下，现在他感觉到不对了。为何裤子里湿漉漉的，他可不觉得他是尿裤子了。

操、等等、难道是、不可能、

无论是什么，从目前萨姆的反应看起来，他最好还是不要反抗为妙。萨姆扯着他的夹克外套一路把他拉到停车场，一言不发地直接从他的裤子口袋里掏出英帕拉的钥匙。突如其来的肢体接触——即使是隔着衣物——让迪恩敏感地打了个颤，他愣愣地任由萨姆把他推进副驾驶，大力关上车门直奔汽车旅馆。

萨姆要气疯了。也许那不是怒气，但她心里有一股火控制不住的往外冒。迪恩一再拒绝她、拒绝那个简单易懂清晰的解咒方式，硬是坚持要来图书馆作无用功。虽然萨姆能毫不羞耻地承认她根本没有在查如何解咒——相反，她只是好奇与性别相关的魔法的发展——但当她在认真读书的时候，迪恩在干什么？无师自通地自娱自乐了起来？早知道她哥就是这样一个饥渴淫荡的小婊子，她不如尽早替他哥解决这个问题，皆大欢喜。

迪恩明显已经完全不能直线思考了，连萨姆如此粗暴地对待他的宝贝车，他都没有发出抗议。萨姆把车甩着弯停到汽车旅馆的停车场，开车的十五分钟像过了一个世纪。迪恩还在发愣。萨姆拔了车钥匙下了车，继续像拎小鸡崽一样把他哥从车里拖下来，急躁地几乎是撞开汽车旅馆的门，把她哥抛到离门最近的床上。迪恩六尺一的身高在她手里无足轻重。

“等等，你干嘛——”

迪恩这会儿脑子总算跟上了现实，他惊恐地看着萨姆把宽松的夹克一把甩掉，整个人直接扑了上来。

“干嘛？解咒啊。”

“……我以为你找到了解咒的方法？”

迪恩质疑的声音因为缺乏底气，尾音几乎糊在了嘴里。

“嗯？是啊，我是找到了方法，就是这个。”

萨姆一边说一边开始扯迪恩的皮夹克，然后伸手去解迪恩衬衫的扣子。

“等等等等，我以为……”

萨姆气极反而笑了，她突然停下了全部动作，捏着迪恩的脖子强迫迪恩直视自己的眼睛，说：

“你以为什么？根本没有第二条路。这根本不值得付出那么多时间精力代价。你只是不敢面对你的情感和欲望。”

“我——”

迪恩想反驳，但他找不出合理的论点来。他想说这是错的，但萨姆早说了她不在乎。他们都知道自己做过多少错事。他们拥有这个又能伤害到谁呢？

迪恩长时间的沉默似乎终于让萨姆从莫名其妙地怒火里清醒了过来。她像被烫到一样突然把手从迪恩的脖子上拿下来，不安地在床上往后挪了一点。但她终究还是贪心地把手放到了迪恩的大腿上，用她哥哥身上的热度像锚一样稳住自己的心神。

她再次开口时几乎是恳求地说：

“拜托，迪恩，说点什么？”

迪恩不敢看她的脸，他努力了两次，终于从嗓子里挤出一句：

“好吧。”

萨姆听到这句话，简直比训练有素的警犬反应更加迅速，直接扑上来揪住迪恩半开的领子吻住了他。

迪恩没预料到这个，他以为他们会直接开始性交、做爱、无论怎么叫这个解咒方式吧。萨姆吻他的方式像小狗在咬他的嘴。迪恩犹疑地张开了嘴，萨姆几乎立刻就把他的舌头吞到了自己的嘴里，激烈得差点让他缺氧。

迪恩半心半意地推了一下萨姆，想让她轻一点。萨姆几乎立刻就放慢了速度，突然之间她仿佛成了最纯情的中学生，人生中第一次亲吻暗恋对象。迪恩被这突如其来的转变弄得摸不着头脑，但还是无法反抗地融进这个吻里。

“爱你。你不知道我多爱你。想要这个。想了好久了。”

萨姆断开吻的时候还在念念叨叨着什么，但迪恩的脑子一时之间不能理解语言了。他本能地配合着萨姆的动作开始脱自己的衣服，直到两个人坦诚相见。萨姆的瞳孔扩张，在汽车旅馆廉价糟糕的照明下隐隐发黑，捕食者的欲望明白无误地投射到迪恩的身上，让他本能地瑟缩了一下。萨姆说话的声音都低了一个八度，理论上迪恩知道女性的声音是不会这么低的，但是他依然感到了骨头深处的震颤。

“现在我要操你了。”


	3. Chapter 3

迪恩全身控制不住地颤抖，感受到萨姆的阴茎顶在自己下身陌生的器官上来回滑动，软软的乳房压在自己的背上。连他自己都没来得及碰过的两片阴唇被他妹妹的阴茎撑得被迫向两侧微微张开，懦弱地夹着柱身蠕动，几乎可以感受到萨姆勃起的硬挺上一阵阵搏动的青筋。花心深处一抽一抽地渴望吞进什么粗大坚硬的东西，但萨姆这个小贱人就是不肯给他所需要的。她的下巴压在迪恩的肩膀上，脸颊挤挤挨挨亲密地蹭着迪恩的耳根，从正面伸手去摸他的阴蒂。

“别……”

迪恩只来得及发出一声微弱的抗议，就被电击一样抽过神经的快感掐住了嗓子。萨姆柔软的手指带着毫不柔软的力度精准的压在了他地新生的器官上，然后把它夹在手指间好奇地捻了捻。这个除了产生快感毫无其他功能的小小花蒂尽职尽责地做着自己的工作，迪恩被来势汹汹的刺激激得忍不住挺腰向上窜，又被妹妹温柔又牢固地卡在了怀里。

“好神奇……”，萨姆还在他耳边轻轻地说话，“你知道人体所有的器官中，只有阴蒂是毫无其他功能只负责制造快感的吗？”

她的手指还黏在迪恩的阴蒂上，温柔但不容反抗地换着角度和力度试探刺激着他的新生器官，带着一种天真又冷静的实验心态，观察迪恩身体上被逼出的反应。迪恩在她手下发着抖，嘴唇蠕动着想说话，想叫她别玩了，想叫她赶紧操进来，缓解下身几乎烧得他发疼的空虚的欲火。但他被接连不断的快感打散了语言能力，一句话也说不出来。

萨姆的手时不时碰到她顶在迪恩腿间慢慢抽动的阴茎，每到这个时候，她的手指就会让开路，换龟头笨拙地蹭动顶弄那颗已经开始发肿的肉蒂。与此同时，她不断地在迪恩的脸颊上落下亲吻。

迪恩快哭了，手指和阴茎的触感不甚相同，但是欢愉的滋味却一样的强烈。他的整个身体因为接连不断的刺激而痉挛，自发产生的体液滑出阴道口，将他妹妹的手指和阴茎淋得湿漉漉的。

天，萨姆还没有正式开始操他，他就已经小高潮了一回，却反而让渴望更重，他几乎喘不过气来。

“别……别玩了，拜托。进……进来。”

迪恩找不出力气来反抗萨姆的肆意妄为，最终只成功地从喉咙里挤出一点微弱的恳求，他努力抬起酸软无力的手抓住了他妹妹的手臂，想把她从自己的阴蒂上拉开，但迷乱的意识使他的手指在他妹妹的手臂上打滑。

幸好萨姆也终于忍不住了，手指沿着阴唇往下滑，抚上了一张一合的穴口。她粗喘了一口气，试探地按了按，翕动的花穴毫无抵抗，几乎是迫不及待地将她的手指往里吸，萨姆一下子没入了两个指节。迪恩湿透了，萨姆另外两根手指都毫不费力如法炮制地埋进她哥哥的身体里。

萨姆小心地在迪恩身体里张开自己的手指，感受她哥哥湿热的穴道乖乖地撑开，滑溜溜的体液流到她的手指缝间，确认他做好了准备。

“我进来了？”

“嗯……”

与其说是听见，不如说萨姆贴在迪恩背上而感受到了她哥哥胸腔发声的颤动，因为迪恩已经没有大声说话的力气了，但萨姆听懂了。她抽出手指，稍微掰开一侧的阴唇，将自己已经硬到发疼的阴茎抵上了她哥哥的阴道口，温柔地使力把龟头顶了进去。

萨姆又硬又大又热，但她依然毫不费力地挤进了迪恩的身体里。迪恩咬住了下唇，肉嘟嘟的内壁迫不及待地缠着她往里吸，直到萨姆整根没入哥哥的雌穴里，迪恩被逼出一声噎到的声音。萨姆低喘了一声，几乎想就这样一直待下去，永恒地陷在哥哥湿热的身体里——几乎。

她松开把迪恩箍在怀里的手，就着埋在他身体里的姿势把迪恩正面向下压到床垫里，随意地摆弄他顺从的身体成四肢着地的姿势，然后把一只手放在迪恩的跨部固定好，另一只手往前摸上哥哥的小腹，放开力气晃动胯部插弄并且在操进去的时候往下压。

“迪恩……这里是不是你的子宫？”

萨姆喘着气说话，抽动摩擦的感觉好到像是天堂。整根阴茎埋到底的时候萨姆甚至觉得她可以顶进哥哥的宫口。

“你说……如果变不回来的话，你会怀孕吗？”

迪恩整个上半身被撞得在床单上移动，被下流话激得脑袋发懵全身发烫，他分不清萨姆是不是在开玩笑，多余的想象力让他既兴奋又害怕，颤抖着嘟嘟囔囔地拒绝。但他仍然努力用手肘撑起身体，弓着腰把自己往萨姆的方向推，贪心地追寻着更多的摩擦，在萨姆每顶弄一次时又发出一声细小的呻吟。

“你说什么？”

萨姆动作不停，同时俯下身凑到迪恩耳边试图听清哥哥模糊的声音。迪恩被萨姆的体重彻底压进了床垫里，手软得撑不住自己的上半身，把乱七八糟的呻吟都捂进枕头里。萨姆亲吻着他的后颈，他暂时是妹妹的弟弟身体软软的，饱满的乳房贴在迪恩背上滑动，这种陌生的触感给他的大脑送去一阵诡异的错位感，反而让他更兴奋了。

天啊，他到底是有多变态。

萨姆看不到迪恩内心的羞耻，她整个人覆在哥哥的背上，激动地抽送，一边顶撞一边亲吻吸吮迪恩的肩膀，但这远远不够，她张开嘴直接叼住了迪恩的后颈，她哥哥汗津津的肌肉被她吸到嘴里，让她牙根发痒，于是她用力咬下去，留下了一个短期内消不掉的齿印，像一个标记。这下萨姆满意了，又把接连不断的温柔亲吻落在那个印痕上。

迪恩吃痛的呻吟连枕头都压不住。他的大腿撑着自己和萨姆的重量，侵入体内的肉棒捣弄着牵动到他肌肉酸涩，膝盖在床单上打滑。萨姆干脆又立起身子也把迪恩的上半身拉直了坐进自己的怀里，大腿卡在迪恩身下把她哥哥的腿分得更开。她的阴茎还卡在迪恩的身体里，突然改变的体位让迪恩发出小小一声尖叫，没有枕头盖住的声音全都跑了出来。迪恩过了好一会才意识到耳边淫荡又软弱的呜咽是自己的声音。

“摸摸你自己。”

萨姆在迪恩耳边低语。

“什……”

迪恩本能地听从萨姆的指令，将右手探到自己身下，又在摸空的时候惊醒过来，想起两个人现在的特殊情况。该死的，他可没有女性自慰的经验。萨姆将右手覆上迪恩的手背，带着他继续往下摸。

迪恩笨拙地压上自己的阴蒂，被手指上奇妙的触感和闪电一样抽击自己神经的快感带得一个激灵，这是他的手指但这又不是他自己的行为，他的快感全是萨姆给予的。萨姆继续循循善诱地带动他的手指，让迪恩摩擦着自己的阴蒂，同时减小幅度地挺动。

“呃……萨米……萨米……”

快感在迪恩体内一层一层堆积，他的内壁跟着萨姆带着他自慰的频率一抽一抽的绞紧了埋在深处的阴茎，他无意识地念叨着萨姆的名字，小声呻吟。

“哦迪恩……”

萨姆在他身后低喘了一声，放开他的手背又提高了顶弄的速度。她哥哥意识不清呼唤自己名字的声音比什么都让她兴奋。迪恩晕晕乎乎的大脑已经不知道自己在做什么，手还跟着惯性揉动着自己的阴蒂，在快感中起起伏伏，在萨姆的怀里发出混乱的喘息。

于是萨姆亲亲他的脸颊，伸手把迪恩的脸扭过来和他接吻。萨姆尝起来柔软甜蜜，少了原先的男性气息，迪恩迫切地吮吸着萨姆的软软的舌头，彻底地感受到萨姆现在真的是个女孩儿，但又和他以前睡过的各路女士不太一样。当然了，萨姆埋在他身体里的那部分硬得发烫，可没有哪位女士能做到这个。除此以外，在被改动的外表之下，萨姆还是同样的坚定凶狠执着，像火一样烧进他的身体，从她现在充满掌控欲地抓着迪恩的后脑勺和毫不留情直上直下操进迪恩身体里方式就能知道。迪恩有时候会因为他有多爱萨姆和愿意为萨姆付出自己的一切感到害怕，像要被这样扭曲的过于激烈的情感烧成灰烬。但萨姆紧紧抓着他，迪恩终于放松下来，任由自己被萨姆全方位从灵魂到肉体的占有，最终连他们的骨灰也会混在一起。

迪恩的反应很明显在萨姆身上起了一些奇妙的作用，她撞得更狠了，因此不得不断开两人的亲吻，把手按到迪恩的胯部固定住她哥哥。迪恩的手还无意识地在自己的阴蒂上揉弄，快感已经不仅是一层一层地堆积，而是来势汹汹的巨浪一般好像要把他撞的粉身碎骨，萨姆还在他耳边不断地念着他的名字，迪恩想叫她闭嘴又因为萨姆高了一个八度的声音感到兴奋。

高潮就在他纠结的时候击中了他。迪恩猝不及防地发出一声尖叫，内壁不受控地夹紧了，身体内部涌出又一波液体，淋在萨姆的阴茎上。迪恩全身上下的肌肉在快感的冲击下瞬间抽紧又放松，几乎整个人摔在萨姆身上，眼前发黑。他妹妹居然趁机粗暴地把他翻过身来又就着他的潮吹提高了速度，着迷地盯着迪恩失神的表情。两人连接的部分被萨姆用力操出了水声，迪恩绝不承认那些放荡的声音是他发出来的，无论是上面还是下面。

萨姆射进他身体的时候又正面咬住了迪恩的嘴唇（那根本不是吻），像叼住肉骨头不松口的小狗，然后搂着迪恩摔回床垫里。

他们两在绝佳性爱的余韵里喘息。萨姆的一条腿还挤在迪恩的双腿之间，她像小狗一样去嗅迪恩的头发。迪恩浑身发软，愣愣地盯着萨姆的胸脯发呆。她妹妹的奶子真的好丰满。

“可以哟。”

萨姆用一种哄小孩的声音对迪恩说。她好像比迪恩还清楚她哥哥想要什么。似乎还嫌表达的不够清楚，她扶在迪恩脑后的手牵引着他低头，埋进了自己的胸脯里。

迪恩高潮后的脑子晕晕乎乎，还没反应过来萨姆在说什么，就感到鼻尖陷进了什么软乎乎热腾腾的东西里。迪恩愣愣地保持在原地一动不动，两分钟之后才意识到他正埋在他弟、不、妹妹的奶子里。萨姆的手有一搭没一搭地摸着他脑后跟刺刺的短发茬。重点是——天啊——萨姆软下来的阴茎还留在他的阴道里。

迪恩光是把乳房和萨姆和阴道和自己放在同一个句子里都要感觉脑子快短路了，烧焦的脑回路想不通自己怎么就落到了这个境地。但萨姆的奶子（奶子。）好软、好舒服，她在自己脑后的手指的触碰好温柔，她的怀抱充满安全感和保护欲，就像家。自从四岁以后就再没有人这样温柔不带任何目的地抚摸迪恩，他的那些一夜情通通没有，甚至萨姆也没有。他们不搞搂搂抱抱这一套。拜托，一起打手枪是一码事，亲密的事后温存是另一码事，他和萨姆是兄弟，看在上帝的份上，不是热恋的小情侣。那时迪恩正忙着自我催眠他们没在乱伦，哪有心情想这个。

但现在迪恩提不起心思来质疑和抗议萨姆突如其来的转性（性转，哈哈），他隐约感受到身体内部有什么东西在崩塌又重建，他应该感到恐慌，但萨姆热腾腾软乎乎的身体挤压着他，萨姆细长的手指插在他的头发里，于是迪恩没法指挥动自己的四肢，只好打着颤更进一步地融化进萨姆的触碰和萨姆的胸膛。

很明显迪恩的颤抖还有一些别的副作用，他不太情愿地再次被提醒身体里的异物感。然后萨姆又一点点地硬了起来。

“你不是吧……”

迪恩嘟哝到，声音被闷得模模糊糊，萨姆在他头顶笑了一下，手捏住他的后颈把他拉起来接吻。这下萨姆彻底硬了，她的阴茎再次撑开迪恩的内壁，让迪恩情不自禁地呻吟进萨姆的嘴里。

萨姆立刻撑起身子翻了个滚，把迪恩面朝上压进了床垫里，一手撑在迪恩耳边，一手落在迪恩平坦的小腹上抚摸，又开始缓缓地抽动。迪恩把腿勾上萨姆的腰，因为女性化的收窄了的腰部的奇怪触感而不适应地扭了一下。萨姆又发出一声轻笑。迪恩不满地想她今晚怎么总是在笑，好像被这个奇怪的咒语影响到的只有他一个人一样。

想到此处，迪恩把从不知什么时候又抓紧了枕头的手抬起来，落到萨姆的胸部。他犹豫地揉了一下，他妹妹立刻毫无廉耻心地大声呻吟起来。

“别停。”

萨姆不知为何能一边呻吟喘息还能把这两个字说得像一句命令，于是迪恩乖乖地听从了。他收紧了手指，食指蹭过萨姆的乳头，感到那个粉色的小肉粒在他手下硬起来，软软的乳肉从他指缝间挤出来。他妹的尺寸，无论上面还是下面都十分傲人。萨姆一边挺腰操他一边不自觉地扭着身子把乳房更多地送到他手里。

“哦天。哦，你的手，你的……”

迪恩有点得意地笑了起来，像是今晚终于扳回一局。开什么玩笑，他也算是万花丛中过，经验在身。他干脆用空着的手揽住了萨姆的后颈把她身体拉低，然后嘴含上了另一边空着的乳头，试探地吸了一下。萨姆叫得快和他以前看过的那些黄片的女优一样了，在迪恩舌头扫过乳尖时候发抖，声音完全盖过了迪恩嘴里发出的啧啧的水声。

她下身动作不停又不断地往迪恩手上蹭，偶然间歪了方向撞进迪恩的身体，突然改变的角度让她挤压刮蹭过一路的迪恩都不知道他有的敏感带（严格意义上来说，迪恩确实没有，毕竟在今天之前他可没有一条阴道），向他的神经发射出一串火花。

迪恩被这突如其来的火直接烧懵了，嘴唇断开接触脑袋向后压进枕头，双手颤抖着想把萨姆上半身推开，但又大力弓起背追逐着萨姆往外抽的轨迹，既害怕又渴望那样的感觉。

萨姆不满地把迪恩的手按回自己的胸部，嘟哝着“继续”，示意她哥别停手上的动作，然后又按照同样的角度顶回了迪恩的雌穴，和迪恩一起大声呻吟出声。萨姆一边抽插一边贪婪地盯着迪恩的眼睛，不肯放过一个细节。她哥哥的花心紧紧地吸着她的阴茎，手指颤巍巍软绵绵地随着惯性揉弄她的奶子，但眼神已经渐渐失去焦距，是又快陷入高潮的征兆。他身体的反应脆弱敞开又淫荡。

萨姆怎么也看不够这样的迪恩，她伸出左手去摸迪恩的不知什么时候被咬肿了的湿润的嘴唇，她哥哥想也不想乖乖地张开嘴把她的大拇指含了进去，用舌头裹住，小心地吮吸起来。

“迪恩……”

但迪恩听不见。她哥哥已经彻底成了她的小婊子，在她的阴茎下分崩离析，饥渴又黏人。这样的迪恩很少见，他总是端着当哥哥的架子，固执地抓着一丝脆弱的控制权，像他永远坚持要扛起所有责任一样，像这样就能把乱伦的错全部揽到自己身上。

可现在迪恩在她身下失控得那么漂亮，让萨姆几乎入了狂。那套陌生的新生器官在迪恩身上像一道伤口，迪恩平时捂得死紧的柔软脆弱的内里全都从那儿流了出来，让萨姆想彻底打碎他又想好好地把他拼回去。

她抓着迪恩胯部的右手也许过于用力留下了泛红的指痕，她撞进迪恩身体的动作也许过于粗暴好像要把自己全部塞进迪恩的身体，那又如何，迪恩是她的。满到溢出来的激烈情感让萨姆大声喘了一声，抽出手指低下头去咬迪恩的嘴。她哥哥根本来不及也没意识闭上嘴，乖乖地将舌头交出来缠着她。萨姆下身的动作又不稳定起来，她胡乱地冲刺，但亲吻迪恩的动作却温柔。

“别，等等，萨姆、萨米……”

迪恩在发抖，一半是因为过于频繁的高潮一半是对再次失控的恐惧，他女性的那部分身体就这样背叛了他。萨姆在不断落下的亲吻间发出“嘘……”的声音来安抚他。这很管用。迪恩拱起背将自己完全贴进萨姆的怀里，放开了自我束缚，叫喊出来。他翻过巅峰的时候湿热的内壁甚至夹得更紧了，挤压着萨姆坚持没多久就抵到最深处射了出来。

萨姆还想继续待在哥哥的身体里，但迪恩的眼皮已经耷拉着半睡半醒，于是她体贴地抽了出来。白浊的精液没有东西堵着，流了出来，迪恩因为奇怪的溢出感不满地咕哝了几声，大腿蹭了蹭床单，埋头睡去。

萨姆哭笑不得地看着他哥操完就撒手不管。她推着她哥的肩膀想叫他去洗澡，但迪恩打定了主意一动不动，萨姆只好扯起被子简单地擦了擦，然后拦腰扛起她哥抛到另一张床上，爬上床挤到她哥身边，任她哥打了个滚翻进自己怀里。

萨姆想，下次遇到加百列的时候，一定要找他要这个魔咒的材料。


End file.
